Glitches
Glitches Glitches are common on GeoFS. To some, they are part of the game. They range from the common terrain glitches to the one-of-a-kind "North Pole" glitch. The Terrain Glitches If you play for a week, you may encounter a terrain glitch, right? No, you will encounter at least two per hour of flight. They are like terraces. They are pretty common and are a byproduct of terrain rendering. They are the reason that aircraft sit at different elevations even though they are in the exact same place. Another is more minor, the one where you aircraft pops up and either goes into the air and lands shortly (under takeoff speed), nose gear pops up (slow speed), or takeoff without pitching up (above takeoff speed). This could cause the plane's engine(s) to fail. There is another glitch that is pretty common, known as the gear-terrain glitch. This occurs when aircraft cross a terrain glitch from the higher side. It is also encountered when one flies too close to the side of a steep cliff. It causes the aircraft's gear to be misplaced and/or invisible. North Pole Glitch This glitch extends all the way around the world at the latitude of 60 degrees. It flattens all land north of that latitude and can be seen in Canada, Russia, and Greenland. This glitch was first noticed in Norway during a formation Armageddon flew with Tundra. Armageddon once flew around the glitch in Canada and found a 10,000-foot cliff and a 5,500-foot waterfall. When flying over ice caps without HD, the ice sometimes become yellow and starts shifting. Ocean Glitch While flying over the ocean close to land, the HD makes the water a shade of light blue, then it becomes green. When flying out further, pieces of terrain just simply disappear and what was the ocean becomes patches of black. Floating/Sinking Carrier Glitch This is a glitch seen when the HD trial is selected. It is thought to be caused by terrain rendering. It is not present in the paid HD, though. Without the HD, the carrier can sometimes be found underwater. Aircraft Glitches Aircraft Glitch By typing in geofs.aircraft.instance.setup into Ctrl+Shift+I, you can edit the MAX RPM to give you a very high speed. This was first spotted by Falcon 1529. This also enables you to see the aircraft factors, good for designing aircraft. Instrument Glitch This glitch is seen in aircraft with outside view instruments placed on the inside (such as the Cessna 152 and the Hughes 269a/TH55 Osage Helicopter.). The glitch is seen when the instruments are in weird locations by switching into cockpit view and then into any other view. Mechanics Glitches There are multiple glitches relating to the flight mechanics or aircraft, which can hinder or completely stop gameplay. Nosedive Glitch This glitch occurs when an aircraft (such as the F-16, Boeing 747, or MD-11) are flying. The autopilot shuts off if it is engaged, and then the aircraft pitches sharply down and nosedives to the ground. Any attempts to stabilize fail, and shutting off engines doesn't help either. Afterwards, it is impossible to fly anymore with any aircraft, though it is still possible to use chat. This is caused by getting the AP++. AP++ speed indicators are in KIAS whilst GeoFS enforces KGAS. This means when you are at FL370 cruising at 280 IAS (roughly 0.78Mach), GeoFS registers you at 280 knots. This may cause GeoFS to believe you are stalling. Concorde Sway At altitudes higher than FL800 the Concorde tends to sway. At first the sway is barely noticeable, but within 10 minutes the is Concorde nearly spinning in circles as it flies. The swaying, of course, slows down the airspeed, and the Concorde drops to the ground. AP++ has been rumored to fix the problem, but the Summer 2019 update seems to fixed the problem also, as the airspeed at different altitudes is finally fixed and the Concorde cannot fly so quickly anymore. Spin Glitch All of the Community Contributed aircraft suffer from this glitch except the Cirrus Turbo and the Bombardier Dash 8 Q400 The glitch consists of a severely hard bank, usually to the right. The glitch usually happens when you are overspeeding, but it can happen at any altitude and any speed. The MD-11 has been known to have the problem also. For the Bombardier CRJ-900, the plane can spin while taking off at KMIA's runway 8R. In real life, the glitch can be related to a gear failure or a tire burst. Other Glitches Aircraft tend to have many glitches, due to their moving parts and size. Some aircraft are invisible to other pilots, usually because of insufficient internet connection. Other times, the server lags and does not show aircraft or callsigns, even when you get up close. This has happened when there are many pilots at one place. T15 and N7 saw this when they flew to Comox after multiple hostiles refused to leave the airport. They did not see callsigns until they got very close to the airport. There were 8 players there when they arrived. Another glitch is when two aircrafts are overlapping on the ground. The aircraft that is inside of you tends to slowly rise up vertically, then it disappears. The SkyX 717 is favored by all pilots, but when you see one flying next to you, you will see a pretty surprising sight. The 717 that was said to be in the Hawaiian livery becomes a deformed Qantas plane. Category:Glitches Category:Lists